


Free Consultation

by JuliaJulia, tatianatiana



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Happy Ending, Knotting, M/M, Oral Knotting, Rimming, intimacy issues, sex surrogate
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 09:31:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3645342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliaJulia/pseuds/JuliaJulia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatianatiana/pseuds/tatianatiana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлз Стилински, профессиональный имитатор кноттинга</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free Consultation

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Free Consultation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1403113) by [DevilDoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilDoll/pseuds/DevilDoll). 



> Деанон с ЗФБ - команда WTF Werewolves 2015

Пристроившись за маленьким столиком в самом уединенном уголке кофейни, Дерек разглядывал каждого входящего в дверь посетителя, всякий раз напрягаясь в ожидании, но до сих пор ни один из них не оказался тем, кто ему нужен.

На самом деле, Дерек не знал, как выглядит парень, которого он ждет. Все, что ему было известно — его зовут Стайлз, и Дереку понравилось, как звучал его голос по телефону. Знающим, но дружелюбным. Серьезным, но не без чувства юмора. Все еще оставалось три минуты до четырех, так что технически Стайлз не опаздывал, но Дерек пришел раньше и был не на шутку взволнован, из-за чего ему казалось, что он ждет целую вечность.

Дерек поднял взгляд, услышав звук дверного колокольчика, пришедшего в движение, но это была среднего возраста блондинка с дорогим компьютерным кейсом. Судя по усталому лицу, ей необходимо было взбодриться, чтобы пережить этот вечер. Определенно, это не Стайлз Стилински, профессиональный имитатор кноттинга.

— Вопрос безопасности, — откровенно пояснил Стайлз, когда Дерек выразил удивление по поводу встречи в публичном месте, и Дерек почувствовал себя настоящим уебищем — без какой-либо игры слов — из-за того, что не понял этого сразу. Естественно, Стайлзу не хотелось встречаться с незнакомцем в комнате отеля или у него дома, особенно учитывая, что этот незнакомец — оборотень. Стайлз был человеком, и его работа подразумевала, что он ставит себя в уязвимое положение перед сверхъестественным существом, которое гораздо, гораздо сильнее его. Было бы глупо для начала не присмотреться к нему в таком месте, которое хотя бы отчасти было безопасным.

— Точно, извини, — сказал Дерек, перебарывая острое желание стукнуть себя по лбу кулаком. Как глупо. — Я не подумал…

— В любом случае, мы не будем говорить о деле, — уточнил Стайлз, понимая дискомфорт Дерека по поводу обстановки, и это заставило того почувствовать себя немного лучше. Для него разговор со Стайлзом о своей проблеме был достаточно сложен и сам по себе, а обсуждать ее там, где их могут подслушать, казалось и вовсе невообразимым. – Мы просто потусуемся и поболтаем, чтобы получше узнать друг друга. Посмотрим, совместимы ли мы. 

Каковы были шансы, что они совместимы? Дерек понятия не имел. Совершенно определенно, он был не прочь повязаться со своими предыдущими партнерами. К сожалению, все, кроме одного из них, были людьми и не знали, что он оборотень, и лишь единственный не-человек… что ж. Чем меньше о ней будет сказано, тем лучше. Так что, возможно, он захочет сделать это со Стайлзом. За несколько минут до встречи с ним Дерек все еще не был уверен, надеется ли он на совместимость или нет.

Колокольчик снова зазвенел и Дерек с надеждой посмотрел на дверь, но это была группа студентов колледжа: три девушки, и, на шаг или два позади них, парень, который сосредоточенно смотрел в телефон. Дерек вздохнул и подвигал свою практически пустую чашку кофе взад и вперед. Возможно, ему стоило просто встать и уйти. Это была бы трусость, и нечестно вот так продинамить Стайлза, но чем дольше Дерек ждал, тем хуже ему казалась эта затея.

Он уже почти готов был уйти, когда заднюю часть его шеи начало покалывать, и это означало, что кто-то на него смотрит. Дерек огляделся. Один из студентов — парень, толкавшийся возле стойки среди прочих посетителей, ожидавших свои напитки, повернул голову в сторону Дерека и нагло его рассматривал. Взгляд был дружелюбный и чуть больше, чем заинтересованный. 

Парень был привлекательным, как признался себе Дерек. В хорошей форме, с симпатичным лицом, и даже мешковатые штаны-хаки не помешали Дереку разглядеть классную задницу, подтянутую и округлую. Даже учитывая все это, было просто смешно, что парнишка глазеет на Дерека. Очень может быть, что он недостаточно взрослый даже для выпивки. 

_Мне тридцать два, ты, должно быть, шутишь_ , подумал Дерек. Он поднял бровь, глядя на парнишку, который возможно не придал значения тому, что Дереку тридцать два, но определенно обратил внимание на все остальное. Вместо того чтобы выглядеть смущенным или испуганным, парень подмигнул ему. 

— Стайлз! — позвал бариста, и Дерек, в шоке, увидел, как студент — Стайлз?! — обернулся к стойке, схватил свой кофе и понес его прямо к крошечному столику Дерека. 

— Привет, — сказал он. Большой палец его свободной руки зацепился за ремень сумки, пересекавший грудь, и он постучал по нему, перебирая пальцами. — Ты Дерек?

— Это какая-то чертова шутка? — низким голосом спросил Дерек, остро осознавая присутствие множества людей вокруг него. Если он доверился какому-то гребаному ребенку, разыгрывающему его — глупому, розовощекому ребенку с милой задницей, связавшемуся с оборотнями — если он рассказал ему то, что никто больше не знал…

Глаза Стайлза расширились в тревоге, и улыбка растаяла на его лице.

— Нет! Нет, совсем нет! — сказал он поспешно. — Прости, я должен был предупредить тебя, как выгляжу. 

— Да уж, тебе стоило сделать это, — резко ответил Дерек, но почувствовал облегчение, услышав, что Стайлз, сказал правду — его сердцебиение было ровным. Немного ускоренным, но, возможно, из-за этого разговора — Дерек и сам был слегка на взводе.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я ушел? — спросил Стайлз, отпивая глоток кофе, пахнущего корицей. — Если так, без проблем. — Очевидно, он имел в виду, что нормальным будет все отменить, если Дереку не понравилось, как Стайлз выглядит. Они не пошли бы дальше, если бы это было так. 

Дереку понравилось. При ближайшем рассмотрении, Стайлз оказался не настолько юным, как можно было предположить по его одежде, теннисным туфлям и хипстерским очкам. 

Его руки выглядели достаточно сильными, плечи — широкими, и Дерек видел намек на пятичасовую щетину на его подбородке. И Стайлз определенно не имел проблем с тем, как выглядит Дерек — то, как он рассматривал его буквально мгновение назад, было тому доказательством.

— Нет, — резко сказал Дерек, все еще немного раздраженный тем, что его поймали в ловушку, но уже оттаивающий под обаянием Стайлза и его легким отношением к ситуации. — Просто пообещай мне, что ты совершеннолетний.

Вместо того чтобы обидеться, Стайлз рассмеялся, откинув голову назад, обнажая горло, и Дерек почувствовал смутное желание пропутешествовать губами по всей длине его тела.

Даааа. Определенно, есть большая вероятность того, что они окажутся совместимы.

***

У Стайлза очень хорошо получалось создавать непринужденную обстановку для беседы, и чем дольше они разговаривали, тем более привлекательным он казался Дереку. Как только удалось заглянуть за очки, его лицо оказалось красивым, по-настоящему, все в нем. Его рот, его глаза, его скулы. Он разговаривал, размахивая руками, смеялся всем телом, и Дерек чувствовал, что его влечет к нему, как бабочку к огню. Он даже пах хорошо, так, что Дерек был бы абсолютно счастлив просто зарыться лицом ему в шею и вдыхать его запах. Возможно, на Стайлзе было какое-то оборотническое заклинание. Или все дело в том, как он зарабатывал на жизнь. Один из отзывов, который Дерек прочитал на сайте, описывал Стайлза как _«заклинателя узлов»_ , и Дерек уже догадывался, почему. 

Еще Стайлзу нравились прикосновения. Он толкал колено Дерека под столом, когда тот отпускал шутку, проводил кончиками пальцев по его руке, поощряя к продолжению разговора. Каждый раз, когда Стайлз дотрагивался до него, кожу Дерека покалывало, и он хотел прикоснуться в ответ. Наконец, когда Стайлз в очередной раз тронул его руку, Дерек повернул ладонь и сжал его пальцы, быстро и немного смущенно, перед тем как отпустить их и сделать глоток остывшего кофе. Стайлз подавил улыбку и отпил из своей чашки. Все это было отчасти старомодно и смешно, но заставило сердце Дерека забиться быстрее.

Как и было обещано, они не обсуждали детали сделки, ради которой встретились, а говорили понемногу обо всем, и в какой-то момент Дерек поймал себя на мысли, что получает от этого удовольствие. Даже несмотря на то, что по сути это было собеседование, оно больше походило на первое свидание. Они разговаривали как люди, которые хотят получше узнать друг друга, чередуя общие темы — работа, образование, хобби — и более личные. 

— Кукуруза или мука? — задал Стайлз по-настоящему важный вопрос.

— Кукуруза, — ответил Дерек решительно. — Мука приемлема только в форме буррито.

— Однозначно, — согласился Стайлз, откидываясь в своем кресле и глядя на Дерека так, будто они собирались устроить откровенный обмен мнениями на городской площади. — Бэтмен или Супермен?

— Бэтмен, — ответил Дерек.

Лицо Стайлза ничего не выразило.

— Бэтмен или Чудо Женщина?

— Чудо Женщина. — Это же элементарно.

— Чудо Женщина или Супермен?

— Чудо… Постой, — сказал Дерек, прищуриваясь. — Ты спрашиваешь меня, кто победит, или с кем бы я переспал?

— И то, и другое, — немедленно ответил Стайлз.

— По-прежнему Чудо Женщина, — сказал Дерек, и Стайлз хлопнул рукой по его протянутой ладони.

Теперь, когда они посмеялись и расслабились, Стайлз ловко перевел разговор на куда более серьезные вещи, которые были не такими веселыми. В жизни Дерека было немного событий, о которых можно рассказать, не ввергнув собеседника в депрессию или не скатившись в неловкое молчание, но Стайлз не давил на него, когда Дерек пытался о чем-то умалчивать, и не задал ни одного вопроса о семье. Возможно, он заранее изучил информацию в сети и знал, что все остальные Хейлы мертвы.

О своей собственной жизни Стайлз рассказывал куда более откровенно. Он действительно учился в колледже — Дерек почувствовал себя немного оправданным — но определенно не был ребенком. Он специализировался на поведенческой психологии, и его диссертация была о чем-то, называвшемся «коммерческий секс» 

Дерек никогда о таком не слышал, но слово «коммерческий» звучало намеком на то, чем они собирались заняться. Он потратил несколько минут на неприятные подозрения, что может оказаться объектом исследования, пока Стайлз не замолчал посреди предложения и не спросил:

— Что из сказанного мной заставило тебя почувствовать себя настолько некомфортно?

Как только Дерек признался в своем страхе, Стайлз, к огромному облегчению, уверил его в обратном. Дереку не хотелось отступать, но он не собирался становиться чьей-то базой данных. 

Также выяснилось, что в свободное время Стайлзу нравится ходить на конвенции геймеров. Дерек даже не знал, что существует такая штука, но ему тоже нравились видео игры. Они поговорили об этом какое-то время, однако очень скоро стало ясно, что Стайлз куда более продвинутый игрок, чем Дерек. 

Несмотря на то, что они вроде как не собирались говорить о деле, разговор о жизни Стайлза неизбежно привел к разговору о его работе, и Дереку стало еще более любопытно, когда он увидел, с каким энтузиазмом Стайлз рассказывает о ней. Стайлз объяснил, что это занятие для него идеально, потому что доставляет ему удовольствие, позволяет жить комфортно, не работая полный день, и кроме того, косвенно связано с его областью изучения. Он описывал себя как нечто среднее между социальным работником, парнем из эскорта и психотерапевтом.

— И как выяснилось, это именно то, в чем я действительно хорош, — добавил он, нахально улыбаясь, и Дереку не нужно было объяснять, как именно Стайлз понял, что у него есть талант к кноттингу. 

Примерно к середине разговора Дерек сообразил, что Стайлз тактично прощупывал его в той области, которую он мог бы описать как «интимные проблемы», а ему не слишком хотелось обсуждать все то дерьмо, которое с ними связано. Он понимал, что эти вопросы — часть проверки, и если он хочет, чтобы Стайлз принял его в качестве клиента — а он совершенно определенно хотел этого — то должен быть готов открыться хотя бы минимально. 

В конце концов, он дал Стайлзу короткое, откровенное резюме: каждый раз, когда Дерек заводил долгосрочные отношения, они заканчивались предательством, покушением на убийство или смертью, и он с этим покончил. Разумеется, он опустил большую часть кровавых деталей — в этой истории было слишком много того, о чем Дерек предпочел бы даже не думать, не то что рассказывать кому-то, на кого он пытался произвести впечатление. 

А Дерек хотел впечатлить Стайлза. Он действительно ему нравился. На мгновение Дерек пожалел, что они встретились при таких обстоятельствах — когда он был всего лишь клиентом и никогда не смог бы стать кем-то еще. Он был бы не против настоящего свидания, на котором они могли бы выпить кофе и немного поговорить, попытаться понять, хотят ли они чего-то большего, и если…

Нет-нет-нет, подумал Дерек, резко переключая внимание с этой бессмысленной фантазии. Нет ни малейшего шанса, что Дерек привяжется к кому-либо снова, кроме того, Стайлз очень доходчиво объяснил, как сложно бывает справиться с эмоциональными проблемами кноттинга, и что они должны сделать, чтобы минимизировать последствия. Он прошелся по этому вопросу, очень подробно, в их разговоре по телефону два дня назад, когда Дереку понравился его голос. 

Стайлз замолчал, пока Дерек боролся со своими внезапными желаниями, и сейчас наблюдал за ним, постукивая по крышке своего стаканчика с кофе кончиком пальца и слегка улыбаясь. 

— Так что, ты хочешь, ну, работать со мной? — спросил Дерек, ясно осознавая тот факт, что вокруг них полно людей и ему нужно быть осторожным. Стайлз отвел час на встречу, но они уже вдвое превысили это время, и, возможно, это хороший знак. Но ему было необходимо знать точный ответ.

— Да, конечно, — ответил Стайлз, явно удивленный вопросом. — Ты мне нравишься. — У Дерека перехватило дыхание, и он улыбнулся, чувствуя себя совершенно очарованным и бессильным что-либо с этим сделать. 

— Ух ты, — сказал Стайлз, с интересом уставившись на него. — У тебя замечательная улыбка. — Он наклонил голову, подперев ее ладонью, при этом обнажив толстую жилу на шее и нежную плоть под подбородком. Учитывая характер его работы, не было ни одного шанса, что Стайлз не понимает, что делает. Он флиртовал с Дереком в стиле оборотней. — Мне бы хотелось видеть ее чаще, — продолжил он. Это должно было прозвучать довольно мелодраматично, но почему-то не прозвучало. 

Дерек мгновение смотрел на Стайлза, на приподнятые уголки его губ, на явно видимое биение пульса под нежной кожей его шеи, перед тем, как протянул через стол руку, прикоснулся пальцем к подбородку Стайлза и приподнял его чуть выше. Глаза Стайлза закрылись, а его розовый рот слегка приоткрылся, в то время как он еще чуть больше обнажил шею.

— Я бы хотел этого, — сказал Дерек с едва слышимым рычанием, которое Стайлз должен был больше почувствовать, чем услышать. И Стайлз почувствовал — если легкая дрожь, пробежавшая по его телу, что-то значила. Дереку хотелось провести кончиком пальца по горлу Стайлза, прикоснуться к быстро бьющейся жилке пульса, но, возможно, было слишком рано, и они находились в публичном месте. Вместо этого он опустил руку на стол между ними и оставил ее там. 

Стайлз медленно открыл глаза, моргнув слегка ошеломленно, его длинные ресницы обмахнули щеки, которые выглядели так, будто они горячие наощупь. Сейчас Дерек мог чувствовать возбуждение Стайлза, которым был пропитан воздух, оставлявший сладкий привкус на языке.

— Мне кажется, мы совместимы, — предположил Дерек, сжимая пальцы, чтобы удержаться и снова не прикоснуться к Стайлзу. Было такое ощущение, что они ходят по краю.

— Надо полагать, — сказал Стайлз, стряхивая наваждение. — Я думаю, мы отлично сработаемся. — Он потянулся за своей сумкой, висевшей на спинке стула, и Дерек с удовольствием поглазел на полоску кожи под задравшейся футболкой. — Обычно проводится еще одна предварительная встреча, в более уединенном месте, и разговор об интимных вопросах, из-за которых могут возникнуть проблемы, но в твоем случае в этом нет необходимости, и мы можем сразу перейти к более интересной части программы.

— Звучит неплохо, — сумел выдавить из себя Дерек, у которого пересохло во рту при мысли о приятной части.

— Отлично! — сказал Стайлз, с энтузиазмом, который Дерек посчитал очень лестным для себя. — Давай покончим с формальностями. — Он положил на стол ярко-желтую папку, открыл ее и передал Дереку через стол, положив сверху ручку. 

У Стайлза уже была информация о кредитной карте Дерека, полученная по телефону, когда они договаривались о встрече, так что оставалось подписать контракт и назначить время для консультационной сессии. У Дерека было довольно свободное расписание, о чем он и сказал. Стайлз покусывал губу, в то время как искал что-то в телефоне — по-видимому, просматривая записи в ежедневнике — и Дерек почувствовал слабый укол ревности от мысли, что Стайлз делает то же самое с другими, но это было хорошим напоминанием о том, что между ними будет и чем никогда не сможет стать.

Стайлз заранее отправил ему копию контракта, поэтому Дерек не стал читать его снова. Когда он пролистнул до третьей страницы, на которой должен был поставить подпись, внизу, жирным шрифтом, было напечатано предупреждение номер один: **это одноразовая сделка.**

Причиной была возможность возникновения сильной эмоциональной привязанности, ассоциируемой с кноттингом — со стороны оборотней, естественно. Стайлз, как человек, не подвержен подобной реакции, поэтому способен делать это снова и снова, но с разными оборотнями — возможна только одна вязка, и после они никогда не должны видеть друг друга снова. Точка.

Дерек подписал контракт.

***

Они договорились о встрече в следующий четверг — ждать пришлось больше недели, но это был ближайший свободный день у Стайлза.

Дерек боялся, что ожидание будет мучительным, но оно даже близко не походило на то беспокойство, которое он чувствовал перед встречей со Стайлзом в кафе. Ему нравился Стайлз, его влекло к нему, и у него бывал секс с людьми, чьей компанией он наслаждался гораздо меньше. 

За это время он прочитал информационный буклет, который Стайлз дал ему при расставании, убрал свое жилище и подстригся. Он только что принял душ и был лишь немного взволнован, когда в четверг вечером Стайлз постучал в его дверь.

— Привет. Ты хорошо выглядишь, — сказал Стайлз, слегка пожимая руку Дерека и проскальзывая мимо него в лофт. Дерек не стал надевать что-то особенное, хотя и провел убийственное количество времени, зависнув перед шкафом с одеждой, прежде чем выбрал одну из самых облегающих футболок и наиболее новую пару джинсов. Он решил остаться босым, раз они, в конце концов, все равно окажутся в постели.

— Спасибо, — ответил Дерек, слегка смутившись. Он ни от кого не ждал комплиментов и всегда напрягался, получая их. 

Он подумал было об ответной любезности, но закрыв дверь и хорошенько рассмотрев Стайлза, решил, что это может прозвучать как ложь, даже если это не так. На Стайлзе были выцветшие вельветовые штаны и сильно поношенная футболка, а его волосы, казалось, облизал гигантский кот. Он явно не прикладывал никаких усилий, чтобы хорошо выглядеть, и, тем не менее, Дерек почувствовал себя так, будто в комнате стало слишком мало воздуха.

Стайлз обошел жилище Дерека, осматриваясь по сторонам, в то время как Дерек пытался успокоиться, делая медленные, глубокие вдохи. Они не помогли, потому что он немедленно получил полный нос Стайлза, счастливого и немного возбужденного, с небольшой примесью корицы. Дерек придвинулся ближе, абсолютно бездумно, как будто запах Стайлза был крюком между его тазовыми косточками, тянущим его вперед.

— Есть что-то, о чем ты хочешь поговорить перед тем, как мы начнем? — спросил Стайлз, оборачиваясь к Дереку. — Вопросы? Опасения?

— Нет, — сглотнул Дерек. И затем добавил, — Ты пахнешь очень хорошо. – Он не пах кем-то другим, как опасался Дерек, что означало бы, что Стайлз недавно был с другим клиентом, — только самим собой, тем же самым запахом, который Дерек нашел таким привлекательным в кафе, и больше никем. Просто чистый, возбужденный парень. 

В этот момент Стайлз снимал свои очки и одновременно разувался, наступая на задники туфель. Он посмотрел на Дерека, и улыбка медленно расцвела на его лице, пока не стала просто ослепляющей. 

— Правда? — спросил он, явно довольный.

— Да, — признался Дерек. Он не знал, почему вдруг смутился. Стайлз, вполне вероятно, трахнул больше оборотней, чем кто-либо еще в штате Калифорния. Он понимает, как они устроены, и ему вряд ли показалось бы это странным. Или, возможно, показалось бы — если бы Стайлз узнал, насколько ему нравится, как он пахнет, но это Дерек оставил при себе. 

— Можем начать, как только ты будешь готов, — сказал Стайлз, освобождаясь от сумки и опуская ее на свои туфли. — Мы действительно совместимы, так что я не думаю, что у нас будут сложности с вязкой. Ты говорил, что раньше воздерживался от этого, так?

— Да, — ответил Дерек, вытирая о джинсы вспотевшие ладони. Он много раз чувствовал острую потребность в вязке во время секса, и никогда не делал этого, но не потому, что не мог. У некоторых клиентов Стайлза были проблемы с узлом, как Дерек узнал из его сайта, но он обратился к Стайлзу просто потому, что хотел испытать это хотя бы раз в жизни. С отношениями покончено навеки, а кноттинг — это не то, чем ты будешь заниматься с одноразовым любовником.

— Это будет приятным разнообразием в моей работе, — продолжил Стайлз. — Поскольку мне не придется разговаривать в процессе или справляться с какой-либо проблемой, я смогу просто наслаждаться. — Его веки слегка опустились при слове «наслаждаться», и Дерек почувствовал, что это привлекает его еще больше. Он действительно, действительно хотел, чтобы Стайлз наслаждался этим.

— Хочешь, чтобы я взял на себя инициативу или ты? — спросил Стайлз, делая шаг к Дереку, чтобы тот мог прикоснуться к нему, и Дерек не удержался. Когда Стайлз приблизился к нему еще немного, он двинулся навстречу, пока они не оказались тесно прижаты друг к другу, поймал его губы и поцеловал.

В буклете подробно объяснялось, что позволено и что нет, и Дерек прочел его очень внимательно — даже слишком, что слегка попахивало одержимостью — поэтому знал, что поцелуи не только допустимы, но даже желательны. Если они собирались повязаться, между ними должен быть контакт и близость. 

У Дерека было такое чувство, что с этим у них тоже не будет никаких проблем.

Стайлз, между тем, был очень хорош в поцелуях — не слишком агрессивный, не слишком слюнявый, и очень отзывчивый, судя по тем негромким звукам, которые он издавал, зарываясь пальцами в волосы Дерека и потираясь о его грудь. Дерек опустил руки и ухватил Стайлза за задницу — на ощупь она была такой же, как и выглядела, — твердые мускулы расслабились под пальцами Дерека. Стайлз сделал резкий вдох и вжался бедрами; Дерек мог почувствовать его член через штаны, полувозбужденный и становящийся все тверже.

— О, это мне нравится, — выдохнул Стайлз, склоняя голову в явном приглашении. И Дерек принял его, следуя губами вниз, оставляя за собой цепочку легких поцелуев по пути к его плечу, массируя задницу Стайлза и прижимаясь к нему все сильнее. Дерек тоже был возбужден. 

— Я ждал этого всю неделю, — сказал Стайлз, счастливо вздохнув, когда Дерек потерся носом у него под подбородком.

— Я тоже, — признался Дерек, прикусывая жилку на шее Стайлза, которая так сильно соблазняла его в прошлый раз, и это заставило Стайлза всхлипнуть.

Дерек был отчаянно рад, что их влечение взаимно. Он беспокоился, что происходящее будет похоже на медицинскую процедуру, как будто Стайлз просто выполняет свою работу, но все оказалось совсем по-другому. Все было по-настоящему, просто двое, которые хотят дать что-то друг другу. Вероятно, поэтому Стайлз считался одним из лучших в своем деле.

Когда Дерек разорвал поцелуй, Стайлз потянулся к нему губами, хватая Дерека за волосы, но тот перехватил его руки, а затем развернул в направлении кровати. В последнюю секунду Стайлз поднырнул ему под руку и умудрился толкнуть Дерека на кровать, куда он сел с удивленным возгласом.

— Вообще-то это должен был сделать я, — запротестовал Дерек, в то время как Стайлз устроился у него на коленях. Дерек, не тратя время, вернул руки на задницу Стайлза; он был не настолько рассержен.

— Ммммм. Кто не успел, тот опоздал, — выговорил Стайлз ему в рот. Его руки пробежали по бокам Дерека, до тех пор, пока не нашли край его футболки, и тогда Стайлз ненадолго прервал поцелуй, ровно настолько, чтобы успеть сдернуть ее. Стайлз с торжествующим видом швырнул футболку через плечо, и Дерек рассмеялся. 

— Вот так-то, — сказал Стайлз одобряюще, беря в ладони лицо Дерека, проводя кончиком пальца вдоль его нижней губы. — Мне нравится, как ты улыбаешься. — Он наклонился, немного приоткрывая рот Дерека большим пальцем и медленно приближая к нему губы. Дерек не мог вспомнить, когда последний раз кто-либо был настолько нежен с ним, и он вцепился в бедра Стайлза, пока тот углублял поцелуй, сердце отчаянно билось под ребрами. Когда Стайлз отстранился, он мягко улыбнулся и потерся носом о нос Дерека. Этот нежный, ласковый жест не был сексуальным, но, тем не менее, от него у Дерека защемило сердце.

— Стайлз, — хрипло сказал Дерек, и едва сумел остановить себя, чтобы не ляпнуть какую-нибудь глупость, вспомнив в последнюю минуту, что они создают связь, которая возможна только как временная.

— Шшшш, — ответил Стайлз успокаивающе, и Дерека осенило, что тот, вероятно, имеет достаточно опыта, чтобы знать, что происходит, и пытается помочь Дереку сохранить хоть немного достоинства. За это стоило, как минимум, быть благодарным. — Ты хочешь, чтобы я оставил одежду или снял? — спросил Стайлз, руки которого гуляли по голой груди Дерека.

— Снимай, — немедленно ответил Дерек. Он хотел видеть тело Стайлза, прикасаться к нему и исследовать его губами. Дерек ухватился за край футболки Стайлза и тянул ее вверх, пока тот не поднял руки и не позволил снять ее. 

Дерек не разочаровался — Стайлз оказался действительно хорош. У него были небольшие круглые бицепсы и плоский живот, крепкие кости под плотными мускулами и светлая кожа, которая выглядела так, будто на ней останется след от каждого прикосновения. По груди сбегала вниз узкая полоска волос, к которой Дерек наклонился, чтобы провести по ней носом, а потом потерся щетиной о кожу, и это заставило Стайлза выгнуться в руках Дерека, обнимавших его.

Пока Дерек отвлекся на это, Стайлз положил обе руки ему на грудь и опрокинул на спину, затем устроился сверху, снова завладев его ртом. С минуту они целовались и терлись бедрами друг о друга, затем Дерек откинул голову, обнажая горло, и взяв Стайлза за затылок, притягивал его к себе, пока тот не прикоснулся к нему губами и не начал посасывать кожу, слегка царапая ее зубами и заставляя Дерека стонать. Все происходило слишком быстро, но они чувствовали, что это правильно — Дерек устанавливал между ними связь, и Стайлз позволял ему делать это. 

Когда Стайлз начал выцеловывать путь по груди к его животу, Дерек перевернул их, оказавшись сверху, вырвав у Стайлза удивленный смешок. Пригвоздив его поцелуем, Дерек уселся на кровати, расстегнул штаны Стайлза и стянул их вместе с нижним бельем, когда тот покорно приподнял бедра. Член Стайлза был по-настоящему красив — розовый, как его рот, он загибался к животу, ударяясь о густую линию волос, когда Стайлз приподнялся на локтях и начал стягивать с себя носки пальцами ног.

Заметив, что Дерек уставился на его член, Стайлз приподнял одну бровь и прикоснулся к себе, потирая большим пальцем влажную головку, перекатывая яички между пальцами. Дразня.

— Эй, это мое! — зарычал Дерек, отбрасывая в сторону руку Стайлза, чтобы наклониться и провести языком по обратной стороне члена. Стайлз вздрогнул и выдохнул, а потом вскрикнул от удивления, когда Дерек просунул обе руки ему под поясницу и перевернул его, получив доступ к заднице.

Господи, его задница. Дерек устроил ладонь на одной половинке и укусил за другую, не настолько сильно, чтобы поранить, но достаточно, чтобы Стайлз определенно почувствовал это. Не отрываясь, он медленно подвигал большим пальцем вверх и вниз. Стайлз дернулся под ним, а потом приподнялся, явно поощряя продолжать, хотя Дерек не нуждался в подсказке, поскольку эта информация содержалась в буклете.

Когда он поднял голову, на ягодице Стайлза остался симпатичный отпечаток зубов — человеческих зубов, потому что это тоже было в буклете — и Стайлз начал извиваться под его большим пальцем, который медленно погружался в расщелину между ягодиц, но явно не так глубоко, как ему хотелось.

— Блядь, ты убиваешь меня, — простонал Стайлз, вцепляясь пальцами в одеяло, когда Дерек, подразнив его немного, начал тереть большим пальцем вперед и назад, как раз там, где кожа окрашивалась в темно-розовый. Дерек был так тверд, что ему хотелось разорвать когтями перед своих штанов, но он ждал слишком долго, поэтому был готов набраться терпения, чтобы как следует насладиться происходящим. Он потерся носом об оставленный зубами след, вырвав из Стайлза шипение, превратившееся в вой, когда Дерек медленно раскрыл его обеими руками. Дерек ничего не делал, просто дышал на него, наблюдая, как тот дергается. Стайлз издал звук, полураздраженный, полужалобный, и повернул к нему лицо. 

— Дерек, если ты не…

Он не закончил фразу, потому что Дерек толкнулся лицом прямо в самую середину и тщательно отполировал языком. Стайлз выгнул спину, и его слова превратились в искаженный желанием стон. Дерек почувствовал ответное возбуждение, когда ощутил его вкус во рту и на языке, и резко задышал через нос, чтобы наполнить себя Стайлзом еще больше. Мыча от удовольствия, Дерек раскрыл его анус немного шире и исследовал языком, перед тем, как снова медленно провести им между ягодиц. Стайлз начал комкать простыню, слегка вскрикивая, и это заставило бедра Дерека напрячься. Внутри его джинсов стало так тесно, что ощущения были почти болезненными.

Дерек пробрался языком так глубоко, как мог, повторяя это движение снова и снова, потому что ему нравились звуки, издаваемые Стайлзом, и то, как его тело сжималось и насаживалось на язык. Когда Стайлза начало потряхивать, Дерек немного отступил, чтобы дать ему прийти в себя, и затем начал по новой трахать его языком, до тех пор, пока не заболела челюсть, а все лицо не стало влажным. Ему хотелось делать это вечно, пробираться еще глубже, засунуть внутрь и пальцы тоже, но сегодня желание вязки — обычно смутное и легко подавляемое — было сильнее, чем он привык, особенно с задницей Стайлза прямо перед ним, открытой и мокрой.

Он осознавал, что может это сделать, не сдерживаться, не прятать свой самый основной инстинкт, не игнорировать его, как раньше. Он дал прекрасной заднице Стайлза финальный отсос, поцелуй с открытым ртом, который заставил того задохнуться, затем неохотно поднял голову. Дерек бросил последний взгляд, слегка обводя дырочку большим пальцем. Стайлз был так расслаблен и готов, что тут же открылся, и Дерек не мог сдержать рык, схватив Стайлза за бедра и перевернув его на спину.

Лицо Стайлза было красным, как и его грудь. Он казался пьяным от удовольствия. Его живот был влажным, там, где его член истекал смазкой, пока Дерек вылизывал ему зад. Он выглядел восхитительно. Дерек встал на четвереньки и прошел над Стайлзом, оскаливая зубы в хищной ухмылке. Было так приятно, что сейчас ему можно не скрывать, что он оборотень. Он мог позволить своим глазам светиться, уткнуться носом в Стайлза и обнюхивать его, вдыхать его запах, рычать ему в ухо. Дерек знал, что сможет повязать его, что делало происходящее совершенно особенным, но не менее важным было и то, что у него нет больше необходимости прятать эту часть себя.

— Господи, какой ты вкусный, — простонал Дерек, потираясь носом о челюсть Стайлза, перед тем как поцеловать его. Стайлз даже не вздрогнул, он, вероятно, был не особо брезглив. Вместо этого он ответил на поцелуй, вылизывая рот Дерека, как будто хотел распробовать самого себя, в то время как его рука спустилась вниз по груди Дерека, по животу, и большой палец расстегнул джинсы. — Я мог бы вылизывать тебя часами, — прорычал он в ухо Стайлзу. — Ты можешь от этого кончить? 

Может быть после того, как Дерек повяжет его… Господи, это будет даже лучше, когда их вкус смешается. Возможно, Стайлз позволил бы ему.

— Да, если ты постараешься как следует, — задыхаясь, ответил Стайлз, как будто эта мысль поразила его также сильно, как и Дерека. Дерек был уверен, что он смог бы делать это достаточно долго. 

Воображение захватило его, до тех пор пока он не почувствовал, что Стайлз добрался до белья, и схватил его твердый член. Дерек зашипел сквозь стиснутые зубы, содрогаясь, пока Стайлз легко проводил рукой вверх и вниз, смещая крайнюю плоть на головке. Затем пальцы Стайлза скользнули вниз, к основанию, туда, где образуется узел, где кожа уже была горячей на ощупь и немного растянутой, и у Дерека чуть не подогнулись руки. Он вздрогнул всем телом, когда Стайлз сделал кольцо из пальцев и сжал, и звук, который издал Дерек, был почти смущенным. У него никогда не было секса с узлом, а значит, никто не прикасался к нему там, где он должен был возникнуть.

— Дай мне знать, когда будешь готов, — сказал ему Стайлз, еще раз с силой сжав его член, перед тем как отпустить. Он провел пальцами вдоль внутренней стороны члена Дерека, вытаскивая руку из его штанов. 

— Я вполне готов, — ответил Дерек хрипло. Он уже хотел вернуть руку Стайлза назад. 

— Отлично, — сказал Стайлз, длинные пальцы которого перебирали волосы на животе Дерека. — Орал или анал? 

— Что? — тупо спросил Дерек, моргнув, когда до него дошел смысл. 

— Мой рот или мой зад? — пояснил Стайлз, отдавая должное недогадливости Дерека.

Мозг Дерека взорвался, отключился, завис. Он просто предполагал… он думал… он рисовал это в воображении последние несколько дней: Стайлз под ним, на спине, его маленькая идеальная задница туго сжимается вокруг узла. Дерек даже не рассчитывал использовать для кноттинга его рот. До Дерека доходили слухи о подобных вещах, но он воспринимал их как нечто экстремальное, что можно увидеть только в порно, и большинство этих роликов наверняка были просто подделкой. Ему никогда не приходило в голову, что такое возможно со Стайлзом. 

Но Стайлз сам предложил, а значит, был на это готов. Он, вполне вероятно, делал такое много раз, был привычен к этому, мог принять… сама мысль о Стайлзе, глотающем его узел, заставила Дерека почувствовать легкое головокружение. И у Стайлза действительно был очень соблазнительный рот. Внутренности Дерека приятно сжались — просто от мысли, что он засунет туда свой член. 

— Рот, — ответил Дерек, решившись. Он почувствовал, что у него загорелось лицо, как будто ему было стыдно, хотя смущаться в подобной ситуации было бессмысленно. 

— Хорошо, — сказал Стайлз, словно это была какая-то мелочь. Он ткнул Дерека в плечо, отталкивая его, и тот отстранился, становясь на колени, когда Стайлз выскользнул из-под него, потому что он, черт побери, не знал, что еще делать. У него был смутный план, включавший задницу Стайлза, который позволит повязаться с ним, и себя самого, вытрахивающего из него душу. У Дерека не было никакого плана насчет его рта. 

— Вероятно, тебе лучше сесть или лечь, — пояснил Стайлз, видимо, заметив неуверенность Дерека, – поскольку ты не делал этого раньше. Это может быть очень впечатляющим в первый раз, и если твои колени подогнутся, пока ты будешь заперт у меня во рту…

Одной мысли об этом должно было быть достаточно, чтобы заставить Дерека поменять решение, но, тем не менее, он встал и избавился от штанов, фыркнув удивленным смешком, когда Стайлз с готовностью протянул руки к его члену, вырвавшемуся на свободу.

— Не смейся, я был одержим им все эти дни. Господи, посмотри на него, — сказал Стайлз, оказывая его члену несколько повышенное внимание, пока Дерек пытался забраться обратно на кровать. Эти слова не были лестью или ложью, и его лицо, пока он играл с членом Дерека, выражало полный восторг. У Стайлза определенно получалось поднять Дереку самооценку.

— Если ты не притормозишь, все кончится слишком быстро, — предупредил Дерек, когда наконец-то встал коленями на кровать, обняв Стайлза за плечо. Даже это не заставило Стайлза прекратить трогать его, так что Дерек расставил колени пошире, для лучшей устойчивости, потом накрыл своей рукой руку Стайлза, и они вместе несколько раз медленно провели вверх и вниз — пальцы Дерека переплетались с более длинными и тонкими пальцами Стайлза. 

Когда Дерек, наконец, убрал руку, Стайлз взял в ладони его яйца и нежно потер пальцами чувствительно местечко позади них, в то время как он сам, встав на колени, целовал его.

— Все пройдет просто замечательно, я обещаю, — прошептал он, посасывая нижнюю губу Дерека.

— Я верю тебе, — сказал Дерек, сквозь внезапно сжавшееся горло. В этом он совершенно не сомневался.

Стайлз еще раз быстро поцеловал его, перед тем, как шлепнуть Дерека по заднице.

— Время для шоу. Давай устраиваться.

Дерек хотел наслаждаться, наблюдая за происходящим, поэтому сел, упершись плечами в спинку кровати, и расставил ноги. Стайлзу, видимо, это положение показалось подходящим, потому что он подполз ближе и устроился между согнутыми коленями Дерека. Тому было интересно, как Стайлз, узкобедрый, но длинноногий, сумеет уместиться в таком небольшом пространстве. Каким-то образом он свернулся так, что влезло все, кроме плеч, и Дерек раздвинул ноги чуть шире, чтобы освободить им место.

Устроившись поудобнее, Стайлз положил ладони на колени Дерека, а затем скользнул руками вниз, по внутренней стороне его бедер, щекоча волоски. Бедра Дерека приподнялись в нетерпении, но пальцы Стайлза, обогнув его член, устремились вместо этого к ребрам. Там он остановился и посмотрел Дереку в глаза. Почти вся краснота ушла с лица Стайлза, за исключением ярких розовых пятен на скулах. Тем не менее, он все еще был очень тверд и возбужден, и Дереку это очень нравилось. 

— Какое у тебя стоп-слово? — спросил Стайлз.

Стайлз уже знал его — оно было в контракте, который Дерек подписал — так что это было просто подтверждение.

— Спагетти.

— Спагетти, — повторил за ним Стайлз. Он не смеялся над его выбором. — Я понял. Поскольку я не смогу говорить, если я стукну тебя три раза — это мое стоп-слово, — сказал он, и ткнул Дерека под ребро пальцем, более энергично, чем тот ожидал. Дерек подпрыгнул, и Стайлз ему улыбнулся. — Боишься щекотки? — спросил он, выгнув бровь.

— Да, — признался Дерек, сжимая Стайлза коленями, до тех пор, пока тот не захрипел. Возмездие.

— Хорошо, — выкашлял Стайлз, когда смог снова использовать свои легкие. Глаза у него довольно сощурились. — Теперь я знаю, что ты почувствуешь. Готов?

Все, что Дерек мог сделать, это кивнуть, и не забывать дышать, в то время как Стайлз начал трудиться над ним. 

Это началось медленно. Он какое-то время смотрел на Дерека, слегка приоткрыв рот, а потом пробежал пальцами по всей длине члена, вниз под яички, назад. Он не торопился, потрогал каждый дюйм, уделив дополнительное внимание основанию, что было особенно приятно. Наконец, когда Дерек с трудом сдерживался, чтобы не начать извиваться, он сжал кулак вокруг члена, его розовый язык высунулся и лизнул щель. Мурашки покрыли руки Дерека, когда Стайлз сжал губы вокруг головки и нежно пососал, и Дерек даже не стал пытаться сохранять спокойствие.

Рот Стайлза был мягким и горячим изнутри, и он умело им пользовался, чередуя сосание с лизанием, слегка поцарапывая зубами — после того как Дерек дал понять, что это ему нравится. Он был очень старателен, но проделывал все неторопливо, почти лениво, чтобы заставить Дерека в полной мере прочувствовать, как он тает и плавится от такого внимания к своему члену.

Дерек положил руку на голову Стайлза, на его растрепанные волосы, мягкие, как пух, и постарался дать ему понять, как ему нравится происходящее, выдыхая слова благодарности или тихо ругаясь, когда Стайлз начинал поддразнивать его. Через несколько минут Дерек был болезненно тверд, но как никогда далек от того, чтобы кончить.  
Стайлз скользнул рукой вниз и осторожно сжал член у основания, как раз там, где должен будет образоваться узел. Дерек вдохнул со всхлипом, в то время как что-то сжалось в нем, и все изменилось. Что бы ни сдерживало его до этих пор — его терпение, его самообладание, его здравый смысл — оно ушло, растворилось без следа.

Он никогда не был так близок к кноттингу и чувствовал себя абсолютно бессильным остановить это. Он не просто хотел этого — это было необходимо, его вел инстинкт, и он издал отчаянный звук, вскидывая бедра и втрахивая себя в рот Стайлза, не в силах остановиться. Как только он сделал это, расслабленность Стайлза сменилась напряженным вниманием, и Дерек издал еще один отчаянный звук, на этот раз больше похожий на мольбу. Это сработало. Стайлз начал опускать голову, втягивая щеки, когда он сосал сильнее, постепенно соскальзывая каждый раз все ниже и ниже. Его хватка на узле сжималась в том же очень правильном, безупречном ритме, заставляющем Дерека окончательно терять контроль. Чем ближе рот Стайлза подбирался к его кулаку, тем более яркими становились ощущения Дерека, и он сжимал рукой шею Стайлза, тяжело дыша, держась за нее, так будто боялся, что тот остановится. 

Дерек не мог похвастаться особо крупным размером, его член был немного больше среднего, но он уже чувствовал заднюю стенку горла Стайлза, каждый раз, когда тот опускал голову, и не представлял себе как, черт возьми, поместится там весь, но Господи, как же он хотел этого. Он хотел быть внутри, чувствовать рот Стайлза вокруг своего узла, и одновременно — вдыхать его запах и пробовать на вкус языком. Он хотел быть окружен им со всех сторон.   
Казалось, Стайлз хотел того же. Он сосал жадно, с голодными звуками, опускаясь все ниже, как будто желал получить узел Дерека так же сильно, как тот хотел ему его дать.

Дерек почувствовал, что его узел начал набухать, распирая изнутри кулак Стайлза.

— Я почти, — выкашлял он.

Когда Стайлз убрал руку, Дерек увидел, насколько разбухло основание его члена, горячее и болезненно-чувствительное, с темно-красной натянутой кожей. Стайлз отодвинулся назад, до тех пор, пока головка не оказалась у него во рту, обвел языком вокруг нее, открыв глаза и посмотрев на Дерека. Затем медленно скользнул ниже, ниже и ниже, до тех пор, пока его рот не встретился с самой толстой частью члена, увеличивающейся с каждой секундой. Ему придется сделать это сейчас. 

Дерек в изумлении смотрел, как Стайлз продолжает опускать голову, растягивая губы все шире, и узел оказывается у него на языке, заполнив его рот. Они замерли на секунду — Стайлз медленно дышал через нос, Дерек дрожал на грани оргазма. Затем Стайлз сглотнул, мягкая плоть его горла сомкнулась вокруг члена — и это случилось. Дерек кончил с острым криком, вцепившись руками в плечи Стайлза, в то время как выстреливал ему в горло. Стайлз крепко зажмурил глаза и все проглотил. 

Дереку никогда не делали глубокий минет, и ему не приходилось испытывать ничего подобного раньше. Все итак было близко к тому, что это уже слишком — а потом его узел начал набухать по-настоящему.

В почитанных Дереком книгах о кноттинге утверждалось, что он ощущается как супер долгий оргазм, но все оказалось совсем не так. За свою жизнь Дерек испытал много оргазмов, и ни один из них даже отдаленно не напоминал этот — ему казалось, что он кончает всем телом. Каждый мускул туго натягивался, и он стонал сквозь стиснутые зубы, пока заполнял рот Стайлза, пульсируя в этом мягком, маленьком пространстве, толкаясь в его язык, прижимаясь к обратной стороне зубов. 

Стайлз издал звук, негромкий просящий стон, вонзив пальцы в бедра Дерека, и тот хотел спросить его, все ли в порядке, но не мог произнести ни слова. Нервное напряжение возобновлялось в позвоночнике с каждым новым спазмом, импульсы продолжали идти один за другим, становясь длиннее, глубже и медленнее, выбивая воздух у него из легких. Слезы бежали из левого глаза Стайлза на живот Дереку, но Стайлз не отстранялся, просто стонал и сглатывал, стонал и сглатывал, а его глаза снова наполнялись влагой. 

Дерек стукнулся головой о спинку кровати, когда очередной толчок накрыл его, спина выгнулась, руки вцепились в одеяло. Каждый спазм был все длиннее и интенсивнее, чем предыдущий, заставляя мускулы его бедер сокращаться, ведя к чему-то большому и немного пугающему. Впервые в жизни он почти не контролировал свое тело и чувствовал себя настолько беспомощным, но Стайлз был с ним, поглаживал его тазовые косточки своими большими пальцами, пока он всхлипывал и содрогался, и Дерек чувствовал себя окружённым заботой, принятым, и опустошённым осознанием этого. Неизбежное освобождение накапливалось в нем, сводя судорогой живот, заставляя поджать пальцы ног и стискивать зубы в ожидании надвигающейся агонии.

Он крепко зажмурился и вскрикнул, когда последний, переполняющий импульс прошел сквозь него, руки вцепились в голову Стайлза, удерживая его на месте, пока он приподнимал напрягшиеся бедра. Как ни старался, он уже не мог удержаться, чтобы остановить это и заставить наслаждение продлиться. Он не мог бы пойти глубже, не мог бы получить больше, не мог сделать что-то еще, только позволить чувству столкнуть его через край, и Стайлз поймал его, сохранил его в безопасности внутри себя.

В этот раз спазм не прошел, продолжая держать тело Дерека, пока он всхлипывал, обнимая голову Стайлза трясущимися пальцами, и пульсировал у него во рту, крепко запертый позади его зубов, в то время как что-то пугающе мягкое и теплое расцветало внутри него, а потом вырвалось наружу высоким воем. Его сердце раскрылось, и вся привязанность и преданность, которые он сдерживал годами, накатили на него, и он обрушил все это на Стайлза, благодарный, бессильный остановить это и понимающий, что не должен этого делать.

Так все это закончилось. Они двое лежали, вцепившись друг в друга — Дерек, беззащитный и опустошенный, и Стайлз, который помог ему пройти через это, самое интимное, что оборотень может сделать. Силы разом покинули тело Дерека, и он упал на спину бескостной, потной кучей, втягивая в себя воздух огромными порциями, дрожа каждым мускулом. Когда Стайлз задвигался под его руками, он понял, что все еще слишком сильно держится за него, и смягчил свою хватку, поглаживая волосы Стайлза в неуклюжем извинении. Его член, болезненно чувствительный сейчас, уже начал опадать, и Стайлз расслабил челюсть, осторожно позволяя Дереку выйти. Когда они, наконец, разделились, Стайлз наклонился вперед, уткнувшись лбом в живот Дерека, слегка покашливая. 

— Ты в порядке? — напряженным голосом спросил Дерек. Стайлз кивнул ему в живот, пытаясь восстановить дыхание, затем не глядя пошарил вокруг в поисках руки Дерека, пока тот не поймал ее и не сжал их ладони. Контакт заставил сердце Дерека, и так уже распахнутое и уязвимое, болезненно заколотиться. 

— Это было невероятно, — сказал Дерек, слегка неуверенным голосом. Другая его рука, по-прежнему лежащая на голове Стайлза, слегка подрагивала, перебирая пальцами его мокрые от пота волосы.

— Дааа, — выдохнул Стайлз. У него был хриплый голос. О, Господи. — Очень. — Дерек подумал, что возможно, все не было настолько же невероятно для Стайлза, но был благодарен за то, что тот не стал напоминать, что делает это за деньги и не в первый раз.

Дерек немного подвинулся, чувствуя потребность вытянуть ноги, Стайлз поднялся, чтобы он смог это сделать, и немедленно снова устроился на нем. Дерек почувствовал влажный кончик его члена, ткнувшегося ему под колено. Он подвигал ногой, потирая его, и Стайлз дернулся под его руками. Он оставался твердым все это время, и был по-прежнему возбужден. Он наслаждался. 

— Ты не хочешь кончить? — спросил Дерек, видя, что Стайлз не собирается ничего предпринимать для решения этой проблемы. 

— Как пожелаешь, — сказал Стайлз, прижимаясь губами к животу Дерека, перед тем как посмотреть на него. Его рот был опухшим, щека мокрой, а на лице блестели дорожки от слез. Дерек чувствовал себя виноватым — за то, что ему нравится это зрелище, но не за то, из-за чего Стайлз так выглядит. — Я бы хотел, если ты не против. — Его бедра слегка подергивались во время этого разговора, но Стайлз, казалось, не замечал этого. Они по-прежнему держались за руки.

Дерек не мог себе даже представить, чтобы он был против. Он нежно поднял Стайлза и уложил на спину. Член Стайлза, твердый, темно-красный, истекал смазкой, которая пачкала ему живот. Дерек собирался вылизать его после вязки, и это желание не исчезло, хотя все прошло не так, как он планировал. Казалось, что сейчас Стайлз нуждался в прикосновениях и близком контакте, и Дерек был рад дать это ему.

Он встал на колени рядом с бедром Стайлза и наклонил голову, чтобы лизнуть кончик, проведя языком по щелке. Стайлз вдохнул со всхлипом и его член дернулся.

— Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, — сказал он сдавленно, его дрожащие пальцы взъерошили волосы Дерека и легли к нему на затылок. — Это не займет много времени. 

Дерек никогда не был настолько хорош в этом деле, чтобы превзойти минет, который он только что получил, но он все равно взял член Стайлза в рот, потому что хотел попробовать его, почувствовать на языке. — Ах, так хорошо, — сказал Стайлз мягко, беспокойно ерзая, в то время как его колено сильно вибрировало напротив ребер Дерека. 

Дерек двинул головой несколько раз, обводя языком головку, до тех пор, пока Стайлз не стал приятно влажным по все длине, затем подтянулся вверх, чтобы целовать его, пока будет ему дрочить. Рот Стайлза был горячим и соленым, его нижняя губа слегка распухла, и он застонал, когда Дерек неуверенно облизал ее, поэтому он сделал это снова, перед тем, как поцеловать его по-настоящему. 

При мысли о том, что Стайлз делал с ним своим ртом, забираясь языком туда, где был его узел и пробуя на вкус самого себя, Дерек ощутил какое-то яростное и жадное чувство, и то, как Стайлз вцепился в его плечи и двигал бедрами, будто отчаянно нуждался в его прикосновениях, доставляло ему особенное удовольствие.

— Иди сюда, иди сюда, — поспешно сказал Дерек, перекатываясь на спину и утягивая Стайлза за собой. Получилось неуклюже, и Стайлз распластался поверх него, но Дерек не остановился, просто просунул свою руку между их телами и продолжил двигать ей. Стайлз уткнулся Дереку в шею, и тот начал дрочить быстрее, шёпотом отвечая на каждую его мольбу, до тех пор, пока он не кончил, напрягшись в руках Дерека, задыхаясь и не в силах произнести ни слова, в то время как изливался поверх кулака Дерека на его бедра и живот. 

Когда Стайлз наконец прекратил содрогаться в его руке, Дерек отпустил его и благодарно упал на спину, в голове гудело от аромата Стайлза, свежего и горячего, остывавшего на коже Дерека. Стайлз обмяк и соскользнул на кровать, как будто не мог контролировать свое тело, закинув жилистую ногу на бедро Дерека. 

— О, чел, спасибо. Это было великолепно, — пробормотал Стайлз, когда отдышался. Он нагнул голову, чтобы поцеловать сосок Дерека. — Что? — спросил он, когда Дерек рассмеялся. 

— Это я должен благодарить тебя, — ответил Дерек, удивленный. Он взъерошил волосы Стайлза — чистой рукой, хотя вряд ли что-то могло существенно ухудшить их внешний вид.

— Командная работа, — сказал Стайлз, поднимая слабо сжатый кулак. — Поздравляю, вязка прошла благополучно. Мы сделали это. — Он снова переплел свои пальцы с пальцами Дерека, совершенно не обеспокоенный тем, что обкончал эту руку минуту назад.

— Даа, мы это сделали, — сказал Дерек. Его пугало то, что он уже никогда не станет прежним. Он не был пока уверен, хорошо это или плохо. Лучше он подумает об этом завтра. Или через год.

— Как ты? — спросил Стайлз, поднимая голову. В его глазах были нежность и любопытство.

— Думаю, хорошо, — сказал Дерек после секундного колебания. Он не был уверен, как описать, то, что он чувствует, счастливый, но расслабленный, довольный, но также немного растерянный. — Я просто… не знал, что это будет так, — признался он. 

— Я тоже не знал, — сказал Стайлз, удивив его. — Обычно это не так… — Он помахал свободной рукой в воздухе, перед тем, как уронить ее на грудь Дерека. — Круто. 

— Правда?

— Правда, — Стайлз улыбнулся. — То, что ты сделал, это своего рода сумасшедший прорыв на следующий уровень. Я даже не знаю. Если бы мое исследование не было почти готово, я бы написал его о тебе. 

Дерек рассмеялся.

— Это лестно, но не похоже на правду. И ты обещал, что я не буду подопытным кроликом. 

— Да, я знаю, — сказал Стайлз, крепко сжимая пальцы Дерека. — Но ты заслуживаешь, нууу, сто тысяч слов, написанных о твоем члене. Ода твоему члену — я легко мог бы ее сочинить. Это было впечатляюще. — Он говорил искренне, так что Дерек имел полное право слегка возгордиться. Каждый парень хочет верить, что у него впечатляющий член, который заслуживает оду. 

— Я добавлю это в свое резюме, — решил Дерек. Стайлз хихикнул, снова укладывая голову на грудь Дерека и устраиваясь чуть ближе. 

Дерек немного опасался, что Стайлз захочет сразу уйти, но он не делал никаких попыток встать. Они повалялись немного в кровати, сперма Стайлза медленно подсыхала на коже Дерека, и это было именно то, чего Дерек хотел, и его мало заботило, что это всего лишь пост-кноттинг привязанность, влияющая на него. Стайлз, казалось, тоже не беспокоился об этом, но вероятно, в обортническом сексе немного того, что беспокоило бы Стайлза.

Как только стало очевидно, что Стайлз не собирается убегать, Дерек расслабился и начал всерьез наслаждаться послевкусием. Он немного подвинул их — проигнорировав вялый протест Стайлза, который утверждал, что ему и так удобно — чтобы соприкасаться с ним как можно больше, насколько это возможно. Он хотел тереться носом о его лицо, слизывать засохшие слезы, нежить его, держать его крепко. Вероятно, эти эмоции были следствием вязки, и в дальнейшем будет пиздец как сложно справиться с этим, но сейчас Дерек просто наслаждался ими, и Стайлз позволял это ему. 

— Я умираю от жажды, — сказал Стайлз чуть позже, пытаясь отлепиться от Дерека и сесть. Дерек виновато вспомнил, как много ему пришлось работать ртом.

— Я принесу что-нибудь. Что ты хочешь? — спросил он, укладывая его назад и вставая сам. — Воды?

— Это было бы здорово, — ответил Стайлз, плюхаясь назад и распластываясь на кровати, как будто у него в теле нет ни одной косточки. 

Дерек встал и прошлепал на кухню, как был, с голым задом, и прихватил пару бутылок воды из холодильника. Стайлз с благодарностью взял одну из них, затем вновь расслабился в руках Дерека, позволив себе нежиться в его объятиях, пока потягивал воду. 

Они какое-то время поговорили о ничего не значащих вещах, на те же самые темы «чтобы-узнать-друг-друга-получше», что и на встрече в кофейне, вроде любимой еды и содержимого плейлистов на iPod. Стайлз был всего лишь на четыре года младше Дерека, недостаточно, чтобы это сказалось на их предпочтениях в поп-культуре, хотя у них обнаружились серьезные расхождения во мнениях, когда дело дошло до фильма Трансформеры. Никто не идеален.

— Я должен идти, — в конце концов, сказал Стайлз, душераздирающе зевнув. Его пальцы поглаживали руку Дерека, медленно убаюкивая.

— Поспи немного, если хочешь. Я не возражаю, — сказал Дерек, чувствуя, что его собственные глаза слипаются. — И ничего не жду, — добавил он, на случай, если Стайлз подумает, что он рассчитывает на продолжение. — Если ты устал, можешь просто отдохнуть здесь.

— Я не должен, — полусонно пробормотал Стайлз. — Лучше бы мне уйти.

Тем не менее, он остался.

***

Когда спустя какое-то время Дерек проснулся, Стайлз, полностью одетый, сидел на краю кровати и натягивал носки. Его одежда была измята еще больше, чем перед тем, как он снял ее, но казалось сомнительным, что это его заботит. Сложно поверить, что парень, который настолько равнодушен к своему внешнему виду, получает деньги за секс, но было очевидно, что не это является ключом к его притягательности. Стайлз умудрялся быть великолепным в поношенной старой одежке, дурацких очках и с растрепанными волосами. У Дерека не было ни одного шанса устоять перед ним. 

Рядом со Стайлзом, на кровати, лежала его открытая сумка, и Дерек почувствовал запах зубной пасты. Должно быть, он принес с собой все необходимое, чтобы привести себя в порядок. Дерек проспал это, хотя обычно легко просыпался от посторонних звуков. Кноттинг оказался чертовски хорошим снотворным. 

— Привет, — почувствовав его движение, мягко сказал Стайлз, глядя на Дерека через плечо, — Мне пора уходить. — Дерек не знал, сколько прошло времени, но похоже, что много. В любом случае, Стайлз все равно должен был уйти.

— Хорошо, — ответил Дерек, перекатываясь на бок и шаря по полу в поисках нижнего белья. Он натянул его и осушил остатки воды, в то время как Стайлз подошел к дивану и обулся. Дерек зевнул, пригладил руками волосы и попытался вести себя естественно, несмотря на то, что все его существо было противилось тому, чтобы позволить Стайлзу выйти из его двери навсегда. 

Тем не менее, это происходило. Стайлз нацепил очки и держал ключи от машины в руке. Он уходил. 

Дерек не был уверен, что знает, что сказать, и решил промолчать. Стайлз не в первый раз в такой ситуации и ему лучше знать, как красиво закончить вечер.

Стайлз ничего не сказал, пока они проходили через лофт, даже «прощай» или «спасибо, что воспользовался моими услугами». Дерек распахнул дверь, и Стайлз уже стоял на пороге, когда внезапно повернулся, схватил его за шею и поцеловал — жестко, почти яростно, и это сломало решимость Дерека. Он вцепился в Стайлза, руки шарили везде, до тех пор, пока одна не обхватила его за затылок, а вторая сжала в кулаке подол его футболки, и поцеловал его в ответ, вложив все свои чувства в этот поцелуй.

Дерек был почти готов умолять Стайлза вернуться, когда тот оторвался от него, вытер рот тыльной стороной ладони и отступил назад, прерывисто дыша. Его грудь вздымалась так же быстро, как и у Дерека. 

— Прощай, Дерек, — сказал он, и тот мог поклясться, что услышал небольшую заминку в голосе, когда Стайлз произнес его имя. — Береги себя.

Потом он повернулся и ушел.

***

Контракт, подписанный Дереком, заявлял в недвусмысленных выражениях, что между ними не может быть абсолютно никаких контактов после консультации. Оставленный без подкрепления, инстинкт кноттинг-привязанности должен угаснуть в течение трех-шести месяцев.

Дерек ждал три месяца, три безобразных, болезненных месяца тоски по Стайлзу — никакого результата. Он ждал еще три месяца, которые были даже тяжелее, чем первые три, — это по-прежнему не проходило. Напротив, стало еще хуже.

Он думал о Стайлзе все время, жаждал увидеть его, жаждал поговорить с ним, жаждал вновь испытать то, что он чувствовал, когда трахал его рот, — любовь и безопасность. 

Дерек пытался доказать себе, что он ведет себя глупо, позволяя своему члену думать за себя. Но в глубине души знал, что это неправда. У него был плохой послужной список — вероятно, самый плохой послужной список на планете — и он клялся, что никогда больше не будет доверять собственным суждениям, но не мог убедить себя, что неправ насчет Стайлза. Список отзывов на сайте Стайлза был длинной в милю, у него были друзья-оборотни и отец-шериф, и значит, есть вероятность, что он не окажется серийным убийцей или кровожадным охотником. Дерек осознавал, что у него сильно заниженные требования, но это определенно была перемена к лучшему.

Между ними было что-то большее, чем просто вязка, сверх того, что Стайлз должен был сделать как часть своей работы. Они провели вместе в общей сложности не больше двенадцати часов, но общения в них было столько же, сколько и секса. Они разговаривали об обычных вещах, таких, как видео игры и еда, или спорили по поводу такой глупости, как говорящие роботы. Это не было подделкой, но в этом и не было необходимости. Это были они — люди, наслаждающиеся друг другом. 

Стайлз, который позволял оборотням трахать себя за деньги, был, вероятно, самым искренним и нормальным человеком, который когда-либо нравился Дереку, и он не мог ничего с этим поделать.

Когда его накрывало отчаяние, что случалось один или два раза в неделю, Дерек шел на сайт Стайлза и перечитывал каждое слово, снова и снова. Он находил в них проявления индивидуальности Стайлза, узнавал некоторые фразы, которые тот использовал в разговоре с ним. Это было почти что общением, как бы жалко это ни звучало. Но еще и напоминанием о том, что все это время Стайлз знакомился и благополучно вязался с другими оборотнями, и это вызывало у Дерека желание броситься под автобус. Автобус, который собирался взорваться.

Ровно через семь месяцев он получил е-мейл от Стайлза. У Дерека свело живот, когда он увидел письмо в ящике, и тысячи бесплодных надежд расцвели у него в голове, перед тем как он открыл его и порушил их все. Сообщение было дружеским и ни к чему не обязывающим, но в то же время написанным очень профессионально. 

_Привет! Это дополнительное сообщение. Просто проверка, чтобы узнать, как идут дела. Кноттинг может быть особенным опытом, меняющим жизнь и открывающим новые горизонты._

_Мы не так много говорили о твоей позиции по поводу личных отношений, поскольку, как мне показалось, она довольно категорична._

_Но я, признаться, надеялся, что помог тебе с этим. Изменила ли что-нибудь наша консультация?  
_  
«Дополнительное сообщение». Просто часть того сервиса, за который он заплатил, вот и все. Дерек разозлился на себя за то, что имел глупость на что-то надеяться.

 _«Без перемен»_ , написал он в ответ. Он определенно не встречался с кем-либо еще, и тем более, ни с кем не вязался, за прошедшие месяцы. Он ужасно много думал об этом, представлял, как делает это со Стайлзом всеми возможными способами, снова и снова, и дрочил на это столько раз, что уже сбился со счету. Но никто, никто из тех, с кем он сталкивался за все это время, не понравился ему также сильно, как Стайлз, с самой первой их встречи, даже до того, как они оказались в постели. Это просто было дурацкое везение Дерека — что ж тут нового? — что он привязался к парню, которому заплатил, чтобы трахнуть его. 

_«Спасибо за все. Береги себя»_ , добавил он, подумав. Стайлз не виноват, что не чувствует того же, что и Дерек. Он не оборотень. То, что они сделали, не имело такого значения для него — это была работа. 

Дерек отправил письмо и не получил ответа. 

Так тому и быть.

***

Спустя десять месяцев, — когда Дерек начал всерьез задаваться вопросом, обречен ли он до конца жизни подсчитывать, сколько времени прошло с его кноттинга со Стайлзом — Дерек вошел в кофейню на углу возле здания суда, и столкнулся со Стайлзом. Вот так просто. Без фанфар, без предупреждений. Он просто был там. 

Стайлз вместе с другим парнем устроился за угловым столиком, поставив локти на стол, рядом с чашкой кофе и кексом. Он сидел спиной к двери, но Дерек узнал бы его где угодно, даже после всех этих месяцев, по одному только запаху. Дереку все еще казалось, что иногда он ощущает этот запах в своей постели — по утрам, когда бывает полусонным и очень одиноким. Он чувствовал его сейчас, поверх запахов кофе и вспотевшего баристы. 

Дерек сделал несколько быстрых шагов прямо к нему, прежде чем осознал, что происходит. Другой парень был оборотнем. Стайлз сидел за угловым столиком кофейни с оборотнем, так же как с Дереком несколько месяцев назад. Стайлз встречался с клиентом. 

Дерек почувствовал вспышку ревности такой силы, что его глаза вспыхнули, до того, как он смог остановить это. Другой оборотень зыркнул на него и зарычал, достаточно низко, чтобы только Дерек мог услышать, и сверкнул в ответ красным. Ох, дерьмо. Дерек только что нарвался на альфу. Он бросил вызов из-за парня, которого не мог считать своим, впрочем, как и другой оборотень. Не было никакого смысла в их противостоянии — Стайлз не принадлежал никому. 

Тем не менее, было слишком поздно. Альфа положил руки на стол, как будто собирался вскочить с места. Они были на людях, это было сумасшествие, но это была вина Дерека. Ему оставалось немедленно поджать хвост и бежать. Для нормального оборотня это означало проявление слабости, но Дереку уже нечего было терять. 

Как только альфа собрался встать на ноги, Стайлз повернул голову, чтобы понять, что происходит, и побледнел, увидев Дерека. Стайлз не отвернулся, не попытался сделать вид, что они не знакомы — вместо этого он, не глядя, потянул руку, чтобы положить ее на руку альфы. Альфа немедленно подчинился, усаживаясь назад в свое кресло, но не расслабился полностью, его глаза продолжали перескакивать от Дерека к Стайлзу и обратно. 

Дерек воспользовался возможностью примирения. Он кивнул альфе, — жест уважения, — тот на секунду уставился на него, и затем кивнул в ответ. Стайлз только что спас задницу Дерека. 

Чувствуя себя униженным и потрясенным, после того, как чудом избежал серьезной опасности, Дерек немедленно повернулся и вышел из кофейни. Он успел сделать лишь несколько шагов по тротуару, когда Стайлз выскочил из двери позади него.

— Дерек! Подожди!

Дерек почти продолжил идти. Не было причины оборачиваться назад, не было причины разговаривать со Стайлзом и минуты, если не считать того, что он хотел побыть с ним рядом хотя бы немного, тоскующий идиот. У него недостаточно силы воли, чтобы просто развернуться и уйти. 

— Прошу прощения — сказал Дерек, когда повернулся и увидел, насколько Стайлз расстроен. — Мне очень жаль, что я вмешался. Я надеюсь, ты не потеряешь из-за меня клиента. 

Стайлз дважды сглотнул, прежде чем заговорить.

— Это не клиент. Скотт — мой друг.

— О, — сказал Дерек. Неудивительно, что тот так быстро принял брошенный Дереком вызов. Они были друзьями. Он испытал облегчение, но ненадолго. Не имело значения, с кем Стайлз пил кофе сегодня, потому что у них с Дереком была их единственная ночь и не может быть другой. Даже если этот оборотень не был клиентом, после Дерека были другие, и будет еще больше. Ничего не изменилось. 

Скот вышел из кофейни и остановился, когда увидел Стайлза и Дерека, застывших в неловком напряжении. 

— Стайлз, ты в порядке? — неуверенно спросил он. 

Стайлз стоял, как замороженный, но услышав голос друга, казалось, очнулся. Он выдохнул, провел обеими руками по волосам, затем по лицу. 

— Да, — сказал он, поворачиваясь к Скотту. — Я в порядке. Ты уходишь?

— Мне нужно возвращаться на работу, — сказал Скотт, извиняясь. На нем была больничная униформа, заметил Дерек. Возможно, он встретился со Стайлзом во время своего обеденного перерыва. — Позвони мне позже.

Скотт и Стайлз смотрели друг на друга несколько секунд. Дерек не мог видеть лицо Стайлза, но судя по смене выражений на лице Скотта, между ними происходил немой разговор. 

— Позвоню, — сказал Стайлз, когда они, наконец, пришли к решению, каким бы оно ни было. Скотт улыбнулся ему, потом снова кивнул Дереку, который кивнул в ответ. Стайлз смотрел ему вслед, до тех пор, пока он не исчез за углом, а потом снова повернулся к Дереку. 

Это был дерьмовый день, пасмурный и серый, и Стайлз ежился от ветра, который растрепал ему волосы. Дерек вспомнил, как Стайлз появился у него с таким же беспорядком на голове, и ушел еще более лохматым. 

— Ты не хочешь вернуться внутрь? — спросил Стайлз, немного нервно. Его руки продолжали двигаться, как будто он не мог решить, что с ними делать. — Выпить кофе? Мы можем поговорить немного. Как друзья, — добавил он, но его сердце начало биться быстрее при слове «друзья».

— Это против правил, — заметил Дерек. 

— Я знаю, — сказал Стайлз.

— Десять месяцев, — сказал Дерек, потому что это было все, о чем он мог думать прямо сейчас: прошло уже десять месяцев, и он по-прежнему сходил с ума по Стайлзу, как и сразу после их единственной ночи вместе, хотя подразумевалось, что это пройдет. 

— Да, — сказал Стайлз кивая. — Так и есть.

— Ничего не прошло, — сказал Дерек. Слова вырвались на свободу, оттуда, где он держал их крепко запертыми все это время.

— Я знаю, — повторил Стайлз, не совсем успешно пытаясь подавить улыбку. — Я понял это в ту секунду, когда ты бросил альфе вызов из-за меня.

Дерек фыркнул.

— Ну, ты сильно-то не гордись, — сказал он. — Я не знал, что он альфа.

Стайлз рассмеялся, ярким, красивым смехом, который пролился на сердце Дерека, словно теплый мед. Он действительно скучал по этому звуку и хотел быть тем, кто заставляет Стайлза смеяться. Все, что он мог сделать — это беспомощно улыбнуться в ответ. 

— И чтобы ты стал делать, если бы выиграл? — спросил Стайлз, к которому вернулось немного его обычного озорства.

 _Держал бы тебя при себе вечно_ , подумал Дерек, но это звучало так, словно было написано на бланке под словами _Причина для запретительного судебного решения._

— Ты общался с кем-нибудь из своих клиентов? — спросил он Стайлза. — По-дружески?

Вопрос мгновенно вернул Стайлзу серьезность.

— Никогда, — сказал он решительно, качая головой. Дерек знал, что он говорит правду, и ему не нужно было больше ничего слышать, но Стайлз продолжил.

— Я никогда не спал ни в чьей постели, я никогда не целовал никого на прощанье на пороге, я никогда никому не отправлял дополнительного сообщения, которое на самом деле было моим способом узнать, заинтересован ли он в том, чтобы встречаться со мной, — торопливо проговорил он.

— Встречаться? — растерянно спросил Дерек. Он… действительно не совсем правильно понял это письмо. Даже очень неправильно.

Кроссовки Стайлза зашаркали по тротуару, когда он начал приближаться, чтобы уменьшить расстояние между ними, до тех пор, пока не оказался достаточно близко для прикосновения. Он пах так хорошо, что Дерек с трудом удерживал себя, чтобы не дотронуться до него. 

— И, — продолжил Стайлз, — никогда не бросал моего лучшего друга и чертовски хорошую чашку кофе, чтобы выбежать за кем-то на улицу и сказать ему, что я все еще думаю о нем, и что я так глупо привязался к нему, что чувствую себя лицемером, читая другим людям лекции о том, как этого избежать. 

— Ты не оборотень, — ответил Дерек. Это было главной проблемой — Стайлз мог позволить кому угодно повязать его и просто уйти, как будто ничего не было. Он способен сохранять профессиональную дистанцию. Его жизнь не пошла под откос из-за одной проведенной вместе ночи. Только Дерек был тем, кто оказался достаточно глуп. — Ты человек.

— Да, я человек, — сказал Стайлз. Он прикоснулся к пальцам Дерека, поймал их, удержал. — Но люди тоже привязываются, Дерек. Это называется влюбиться.

***

— О, Господи, я сейчас кончу, — простонал Стайлз, извиваясь на коленях у Дерека. Одной рукой он держался за спинку кровати, рядом с ухом Дерека, а другой яростно дрочил себе. Дерек уткнулся лицом в плечо Стайлзу, беспомощно скуля, пока Стайлз опускался на его узел, сотрясаясь в оргазме. Это был его второй оргазм с Дереком внутри него, и Дерек был по-прежнему тверд, как железный брусок, разросшийся в ширину и запертый внутри. 

Дерек думал, что оральный кноттинг со Стайлзом останется его самым впечатляющим опытом, и он сильно ошибался. Оказалось, куда приятнее чувствовать все тело Стайлза, разговаривать с ним, позволять ему кончать на его узле снова и снова. В конце Дерек превратился в бесформенную массу, уткнувшись лицом в шею Стайлзу, который ласкал его уши и гладил своими большими ладонями. К черту достоинство — Дерек был счастлив.

Позже, когда они лежали, обнявшись, и Дерек прижался к Стайлзу так плотно, как только мог, он спросил:

— Ты ведь не собираешься выставить мне за это счет на две тысячи баксов, не так ли?

— Не вариант, — зевнул Стайлз, сползая все ниже, до тех пор, пока из-под одеяла не осталась торчать только его макушка. — Это будет стоить тебе как минимум пять тысяч. Ты вязался со мной целую вечность.

— Я что-то не слышал жалоб, — возразил Дерек. 

Стайлз хмыкнул, но не стал отрицать. Он выдвинул контрпредложение:

— Я откажусь от своего гонорара, если ты позволишь мне написать книгу о твоем члене.

— Договорились, — сказал Дерек. Он запустил руку Стайлзу волосы, и тот потерся об нее, как кот. — Мы давно могли начать заниматься этим. А все ты и твое глупое правило шести месяцев.

— Эй! — ответил Стайлз, возмущенно пнув Дерека под одеялом. — Именно ты был категорически против серьезных отношений. Это была главная причина твоего прихода ко мне — ты собирался до конца своих дней ни к кому не привязываться.

— Так и есть, — сказал Дерек, закрывая глаза и прижимая к себе Стайлза еще немного крепче. — И больше не собираюсь. Это мое окончательное решение.

_Конец_


End file.
